robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyd Ahern
Gary Boyd Ahern, or Boyd John Wick Ahern as he prefers to be called, is the only son of Gary Ahern and one of the five Original MinecraftRoblox Boys. Early Life Boyd spent most of his early life on the lands of Ahern Manor and did not go to school as his father was afraid he might learn about numbers. He instead acquired a passion for cooking soup which Gary disapproved of, as the Ahern family was strictly porridge orientated. When he was fifteen, Boyd left Cork with all of his soup apparatus. At the Coolmore Stud north of Fethard, Boyd would meet the notorious Balbus Brownman, who would take Boyd's portable kitchen and give him the power to summon plexiglass at his whim in exchange. Though the two used their power to become at provisionals during the Troubles, at the end of 1971 they would leave Narn Arn and gather three other people to form the MCRBB, the MinecraftRoblox Boys. Post-MCRBB Life After Jakro Mummee sacrificed herself to defeat the notorious Hickleman Cumley in Washington State, 1980, the MCRBB quickly disbanded. Balbus Brownman went to Quebec to join the Mouvement souverainiste, ((the other two did something)) and Boyd returned to Ireland. Years of dispractice had greatly effected his soup-cooking ability, so he was forced to become a plexiglass salesman in Enfield, Meath. He moved back to Cork during the 90's in order to take care of the newborn Bertie Ahern, as Bertie's deadbeat father had sent The IRA after him and Boyd had to use his previous connections to call them off. After years of shame and mediocrity for his inability to become the soup-master he always wanted to be, Boyd went insane and completely wiped the town of Gort off the map, instead replacing it with his newfound Plexiglass Kingdom in 2016. Bertie was forced to take a two-month leave from his job as a lamplighter in order to stop Boyd. The conflict was the deadliest in Ireland, discounting the Wars of The Breach Three-Through-Seven, as several of Ireland's ruling factions were involved. Opposed to the Plexiglass Kingdom were the Dáil Éireann, the Cavanagh Empire, The IRA, Scobe Major, Talboys of Dublin Lesser and the Tallaght Council of Scummery. Fighting alongside the Plexiglass Kindgom were The EU, The DRA, The Cult of Jim Mcnugget, the Theocracy of Trim, Talboys of Dublin Lesser, Kilkenny for some reason, Scobe Minor and (Bertie would only discover this years afterward) the Archduchy of Kilmessan. The conflict ended with Bertie using his lamplighter abilities to douse Boyd in petrol, set him on fire, and throw him from atop the Plexiglass Palace. The evil was defeated, but Gort was still in ruin. Return and Death Though Boyd had been assumed dead for twelve years at that point, he returned to Glasnevin Cemetery as Bertie stood over the grave of Gnomee Ahern. Just before Bertie shot himself in the head in honour of his grandfather, Boyd appeared and, in a heart-wrenching fifteen hour scene, described in great detail how he'd spend the last twelve years day-by-day (note that it was not very eventful). Bertie stood over the old, ruined form of Gary Boyd Ahern and watched with tears in his eyes as his cousin died of testicular torsion. Bertie gave Boyd and Gnomee one last salute before leaving Glasnevin without removing the body, which went rotten over the week and became a hazard to public health. Boyd truly died as he had lived. Category:Characters Category:Ahern Family Category:Irish Category:Irish People Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:MCRBB